


Art for ‘Love Unexpected’

by Aceriee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, Flip Fest 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceriee/pseuds/Aceriee
Summary: Made for Dean/Cas Flip Fest 2018





	Art for ‘Love Unexpected’

I teamed up with [Destimushi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destimushi) for [Profoundnet](https://profoundbond.net)’s first ever Dean/Cas Flip Fest.

After some brainstorming we came up with a steamy story line which resulted in her amazing story ‘[Love Unexpected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800649)’ which I had the pleasure of illustrating.

 

As always, art made in Procreate text with Inkpad 

 

You can also find the art on [Tumblr](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/tagged/flipfest18)

[Masterpost](https://destimushi.tumblr.com/post/174407067523/title-love-unexpected-author-destimushi-artist)

 

 

Visit me on [Tumblr](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com) for more of my art


End file.
